Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see ''Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka. '"Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka", or simply '''"Azi Dahaka", is the second main antagonist of the first seaon of Future Card Buddyfight and Season 3 of Future Card Buddyfight Triple D. He is an evil buddy monster hailing from Darkness Dragon World and is the buddy of Kyoya Gaen. How Kyoya met him is unknown for the time being. He is voiced by Tony Valdez in the English dub, and Kinryuu Arimoto in the Japanese dub. Appearance Azi Dahaka first appears as an entity with 3 floating dragon heads that have 2 pairs of horns and glowing red eyes. Starting from Episode 25, Azi Dahaka appears at the end of the second opening of Season 1 confronting Gao Mikado and Drum Bunker Dragon in his Thunder Knights form. In his true appearance, he is a large gray three-headed dragon with fuchsia accents and a large array of blade-like protrusions and armor that envelop most of his body. Personality Anime Biography Season 1 Azi Dahaka is first shown at Aibo Academy and informs Rouga Aragami that Shido Magoroku works for him and he is the one who ordered him to steal Photon Metal, he also tells Rouga about Gao Mikado. In Episode 13, he is shown to own several battle arenas where he forces monsters from several worlds to fight in order to gather members for his army. When Tasuku was investigating Aibo Academy, he ran into Azi Dahaka and was dragged to the arenas. He reappeared underwater in Episode 22 when Kyoya Gaen called him using his Dark Core Deck Case to attack a cruiser in order to lure Tasuku Ryuenji into using Future Force. He displayed the match between Gao and Kiri during Disaster's meetings, showing their strength of being candidates of the Dark Core. When Tasuku and Gao invade Disaster's base, he appears with Kyoya and wins against Tasuku. During the Gaen Cup, he informs Kyoya that the Buddy monsters captured by the Grim Reaper were released and his Battle Arena is destroyed, which was the work of Kiri and his buddy Ice Blade Joker. Azi Dahaka makes his first full appearance during Gao and Kyoya's battle, where he introduces himself by threatening everyone, and proceeds to wipe out Gao's whole field and leave him with only 1 life and Drum who survived with his Soulguard. Gao is able to defeat Azi Dahaka, but as he is destroyed he warns Gao that doing so was a huge mistake, and he uses his ability to allow Kyoya to equip Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff. Season 2: Hundred Azi Dahaka hasn't made any appearances so far. Season 3: Triple D Gallery Azi Dahaka.png|Early appearance; showing only its three heads Azi dahaka.png|Azi Dahaka's full body silhouette under the water Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka (Anime-NC2).png|Its face close up Kyoya & Azi Dahaka.png|Azi Dahaka and Kyoya Gaen in Buddyfight Triple D(DDD) Category:Buddy Character Category:Villains Category:Antagonists